This invention relates to outdoor lighting and sound systems. More particularly, this invention relates to sound systems that may be employed in combination with low-voltage outdoor lighting systems.
Outdoor lighting for landscaping is well known. More particularly, in the outdoor lighting and landscaping arts, it is customary to illuminate and delineate pathways, driveways, sidewalks, patios, plant beds, and columns with lighting. Such lighting is typically used to provide illumination for practical as well as decorative purposes, including highlighting, landscaping and various architectural features of buildings.
Presently, there exist a variety of outdoor lighting devices that use a variety of embodiments and power sources. Typically, power sources employed comprise a low-voltage AC or DC voltage source that is provided to each of the individual outdoor lighting devices by means of wiring buried in or lying on the ground.
Conventional sound systems are also well known. Outdoor sound systems typically comprise a plurality of strategically located speakers connected by speaker wires to a stereo system. Typically, the speaker wires are run under the eaves of the house or other structure or are buried in the ground in such a manner that each outdoor speaker is electrically connected to the speaker output of the stereo system. Unfortunately, as can be appreciated, considerable wiring must be installed in order to properly wire the outdoor speakers. There therefore exists a need to integrate outdoor speaker systems with outdoor lighting systems so as to minimize the amount of wiring that is being installed.
Another object of this invention is to provide integrated outdoor lighting and sound systems that are powered by the low voltage wiring commonly used in connection with conventional outdoor lighting. Another option of this invention is to provide integrated outdoor lighting and sound systems wherein outdoor speakers may be conveniently installed alongside the conventional outdoor lighting devices.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features of the applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention can be attained by reviewing the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of summarizing this invention, this invention comprises an integrated outdoor lighting and sound system. More particularly, the outdoor lighting system of the invention comprises a plurality of outdoor lighting devices that are strategically located as desired throughout the landscape to be illuminated. Low voltage electrical power is provided to each of the outdoor lighting devices by means of a two-conductor wiring cable having one end connected to a conventional low-voltage transformer supplied by conventional household current. The wiring cable extends from the transformer to each of the outdoor lighting devices and is typically buried in the ground, run under sidewalks, along the eaves of the house, and the like.
The outdoor sound system of the invention comprises a plurality of speakers that are electrically connected to the wiring cable at desired locations throughout the landscaping. Each of the speaker assemblies comprises an audio speaker powered by an audio amplifier. The audio amplifier is supplied with electrical energy by means of a bank of rechargeable batteries that are charged by means of a charging circuit from the low voltage electrical energy from the wiring cable. The sound for the audio amplifier may be received by means of an AM/FM receiver, by an integrated audio source that produces nature sounds, or by a dedicated receiver that receives audio transmissions, electromagnetically via air transmission or via the wiring cable, from a master sound system located indoors. Importantly, each speaker assembly is self-contained and is capable of producing the selected sound (nature sounds, AM/FM broadcast or dedicated sounds from master sound system) without the need to install any additional wiring throughout the landscaping. Furthermore, due to the built-in charging system and rechargeable batteries, the speaker assemblies may operate at times when the outdoor lighting is not on, such as during daylight hours. Each night, the bank of rechargeable batteries is then simply recharged as the outdoor lighting turns on.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciate by those still in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.